


Don't Laugh.

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Vikings - Fandom, captain america movies
Genre: F/M, I recently discovered I have a crying kink and I'm working on that, M/M, Other, also ivar am i right?, murder baby is precious, so is murder daddy, this is utter filth, winterboneless is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: Ivar gets a tiny wee jealous, you laugh.





	Don't Laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Ivar, be gentle with me. Also, Vikings is that thing I needed in my life and didn't know I needed until I had it.

Your eyes open when you hear the key on the lock, smiling to yourself. The boys had come to spend the night with you and you couldn't be happier.  
Ivar calls your name and you giggle "In the bedroom"  
Bucky comes in first, a smile on his face and climbs on the bed, giving you an affectionate kiss on the temple, when you move to hug him he pulls back, smiling "I need a shower, doll" You huff and Bucky chuckles "Believe me, Steve had me sweating all day long. You don't want me on your bed"

Ivar is just watching the exchange from the door with that perpetual half scowl on his face. He moves towards the bed and, in classic Ivar fashion, grabs your ankle and pulls you towards the edge of the bed "What were you doing?"  
"Sleeping?" You say with a little hesitance in your voice, Ivar sits on the bed and lays his crutches on the edge of it, rolling on top of you and bracing his weight on his arms. He buries his face on your neck and starts kissing and licking.  
"I missed you, dove" His deep voice runs all over your body and you shiver.  
"I missed you too, Ivar" You hiss when he nips at the skin of your neck. 

He looks up and that's when he notices the white teddy bear on the bed.  
"What is that?" He asks and you giggle at his tone "I'm not laughing, dove"  
You bite your lip and take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself "Is... Ummm... Bucky gave it to me and is cute"  
"And you sleep with it?" He's looking at you as if he's about to either fuck your brains out or loose his shit, when you don't answer and start giggling again he slaps the back of your thigh "Answer me"  
"Yes! That hurt" You whimper and Ivar chuckles.  
"That hurt" He mocks and you glare at him "Don't look at me like that"

"I see you two can't just wait" You turn your head just in the moment when Ivar stretches and grabs the teddy bear, throwing it at Bucky, who catches it with his left hand "Let me guess? You're jealous"  
"I am not" You snort loudly and cover your mouth with your hand and Ivar glares at you. He braces his weight on one arm and with his free hand grabs your chin, making you look at him, he kisses you roughly, biting your lower lip hard enough to make you whimper "Told you I was not laughing, dove. But, as it seems, you can not take me seriously and I guess I'll have to remedy that" He turns to look at Bucky a devious smile on his face "And you..."  
"Me?" Bucky quirks an eyebrow, daring Ivar to say something slightly out of line.  
"Better help me this time" The two of you stare as Bucky makes his way to the bed.  
"Can't handle her alone, Ivar?" Bucky smirks and winks down at you.  
Ivar takes a fistful of his hair and tugs hard, exposing the Soldier's neck and, skipping the kisses, bites down on it, hard enough to leave the marks of his teeth on the other man's neck "Guess I'll have to teach you some manners too, Soldier"  
Bucky touches the side of his neck with the fingers of his right hand and then looks at you and says "Ummm" He bends down and kisses your forehead "Sorry doll"

That's the moment you realize that damn teddy bear got you on some deep shit. You groan and Ivar tuts "Dove... Do you really want to dig an even deeper hole for yourself"  
"Is there something I can do that would not dig me into a deeper hole, Ivar?" You ask in an abrasive tone, rolling your eyes.  
"No" Ivar's answer is not a surprise, because when he gets on one of his moods, he doesn't let up until he's gotten whatever it is he wants.  
"C'mon, doll... Stop egging him on" Bucky whispers in your ear.  
"Yes, stop egging me on" Ivar rolls to the side and says "Strip"  
You kneel on the bed and take Bucky's shirt off your body. And stay there, looking at Ivar.  
"All. The. Way" He motions with his hands for you to get to it.  
"I am going to get back at you, Ivar" You hiss and both, Bucky and Ivar, chuckle. They're enjoying this for completely different reasons.

You lay back on the bed once you're completely naked and see how Ivar gets his shirt off, his muscular torso on full display, you lick your lips. He lays by your side and starts trailing his fingers over the underside of your breasts, the touch barely there.  
"What should I do? Edge you until you cry and beg me to let you come... Or make you come until you are crying and begging me to stop?"  
You look at Bucky and then back at Ivar, rolling your eyes "I don't fucking know, Ivar. What you should do is stop wasting my time"  
"Doll" Bucky scolds softly in your ear, at the same time that Ivar pinches your nipple, making you groan.  
Ivar bends down and takes your nipple in his mouth, sharp teeth scratching the sensitive peak. You move your hands to Ivar's hair, but as soon as you touch his head he lets go of your breast and looks at Bucky, taking Bucky's jaw in his hand and kisses his lips softly, smiling deviously.  
"Keep her hands pinned to the bed, please" Ivar winks at you and you growl at him, Bucky does what Ivar asks of him and you find yourself helpless beneath Ivar as he takes your nipple back in his mouth, humming softly at the taste of your skin.  
You feel Ivar's hand trailing down your side, reaching the juncture between your hip and thigh, caressing knowingly.  
"Does it feel good, sweetheart?" Bucky's question is a heated whisper in your ear "I bet it does, he's good with his mouth"  
You moan in response, squirming under Ivar and trying to get your hands free, Ivar lets go of your nipple and starts lavishing his attentions on the other one, sucking a mark on the underside of your breasts, you whine.

Ivar traces the lips of your pussy and opens them with his fingers, and taps your clit a couple of times, your hips bucking against his hand of their own accord, and he laughs mockingly against your chest.  
"C'mon Doll... Tell me how it feels?" Bucky's lips move against your cheek and you moan when Ivar's fingers start teasing your entrance, his lips still kissing and biting all over your breasts and belly.  
"I've had better" Bucky nibbles at your jaw, making you shiver, at the same time Ivar starts fucking you with his fingers, Bucky chuckles and kisses your cheek "Did you hear that, Ivar? You have to do more"  
"I'll give her more and shut her the fuck up in the process" Ivar sits back on his legs and starts fingering you mercilessly, the thumb of his other hand on your clit. You moan low and close your eyes, earning a sharp smack on the pussy, eyes flying open at the confusing sting, gasping "Keep your eyes open, dove"  
"I-Ivar" You stutter and turn to look at Bucky, looking at him for support.  
"Baby... Don't look at me like that. You brought this on yourself. You know Ivar" He bends down and kisses your neck, while Ivar keeps fucking you with his fingers.  
"Shit!" You exclaim when Ivar starts pumping against your g-spot, almost there, so close, and then so far.

You struggle against Bucky while Ivar laughs at your affronted expression.   
"I'm surprised James has not freed your hands... He has no will when it comes to you"   
You squirm again and Bucky tightens his grip on your wrists "The fuck did you said, Ivar?"  
"You heard me. Our sweet, beautiful dove has you wrapped around her little finger and does whatever she wants with you"   
"Oh... M'God" Ivar looks over at you and wraps a hand around your throat, smirking.  
"And now she thinks she can do the same with me" He tightens his hand around your neck and starts fingering you again "Guess what, little one? I don't take lightly to people laughing at me"  
You see a flash of silver of the corner of your eye, then feel Bucky's metal fingers on your clit, he's now participating actively on your torture and you whine, looking at him pleadingly.  
"Bucky" You moan when Ivar curls his fingers and finds your g-spot, squirming under both their gazes.  
"Doll... You need to learn not to laugh at Ivar" He bites your earlobe and you hiss.  
They start edging you again and again, every time getting more desperate sounds out of you, and you know Ivar is not going to stop until he gets you where he wants you.  
Every time they stop you try to calm yourself as best as possible, determined to not give them what they want or to, at least, make them work really hard for it.

Bucky and Ivar had manhandled you into several positions already, and now you're sitting with your back against Bucky's chest, he's keeping your legs apart with his own. His hands on your breasts while Ivar keeps fingering you, with a hand around your neck, squeezing just enough to get you near the edge, then letting go just before you come. You have screamed and growled both at him and Bucky, to no avail. And you're feeling the sting of tears at the corners of your eyes, knowing that no matter how hard you try you're not going to be able to keep them in.  
On the last time Ivar stops the frustrated tears start running down your cheeks, soft sobs leaving your lips as Ivar smirks at you, taking your chin in his hand and licking the tears from one cheek, then the other.  
"Are you ready to beg now? Like a little whore?" His eyes are dark and Bucky's metal hand is trailing down your body, he flicks your clit with his thumb just to make jump and sob a little more. You didn't realize how eager was Bucky to team up with Ivar against you until it was to late and this were the consequences.  
You sob and new tears stream down your cheeks, this time Bucky turns your face to him, still playing with your clit and kisses your cheek.  
"Shhhh" with his free hand he caresses your cheek and smiles "C'mon doll... Beg for it"  
Ivar curls his fingers again and hits your g-spot again, at the same time that Bucky pinches your clit.  
"Pl-please... Ivar. I'm sorry" You cry out and Ivar bites down on your boob "Please, let me come... I promise I'll be good. Just... Please"   
Ivar leans over you and you swear he's going to kiss you, instead he avoids yo and kisses Bucky, letting you just watch as they kiss and keep toying with your pussy.  
"Beg a little more, dove. I know you can"  
"Bucky... He's just being mean. Please" Ivar makes you look at him again and the meaning behind his gaze is clear 'Beg me' "Please... Ivar, Ivar. Please, just let me come. I promise I won't laugh at you again. Please. I'll be good"  
"Aren't you the prettiest little thing when you beg?" Ivar then kisses you roughly, biting your lower lip to the point when you whimper, then he starts fingering you in earnest, hitting your g-spot with each stroke of his fingers, he looks at Bucky and nods. And now the two of them are focusing on you, on making you come as hard and fast as they can, your legs start shaking and your toes curl, you brace yourself for when they pull back and leave you hanging once again, but they don't. And your orgasm crashes over you, making it hard to breath, new tears, this time of pure relief, stream down your face and Ivar grunts.

He kisses you again and whispers against your lips "Fuck... You're fucking beautiful crying when you come" Between him and Bucky they draw out your orgasm, making it almost too much.   
When you start to calm down, Ivar grabs your waist and hauls you away from Bucky's lap, manhandling you until you're lying on your stomach. You try to move into your hands and knees, but he keeps you down with his hands on the small of your back, straddling your legs and keeping them closed.  
"What do you say, Soldier? Should I fuck her like this?" Ivar's deep voice sounds from behind you and you whimper, feeling his strong hands parting your ass cheeks, exposing your core to his deep blue eyes.  
"Yes... I bet that'd make a pretty picture" You look at Bucky and see he's shed his towel and is stroking his thick length, the foreskin sliding up and down it with each move of his hand.   
You feel the tip of Ivar's cock on your entrance and looking at Bucky you mewl, pleading with your eyes for him to do something to get Ivar on it, but he just smirks and strokes his cock slowly, at the same rhythm Ivar enters you, just adding to the sweet torture of your night.

Once Ivar is fully inside you he stills, you try to rock your hips back against him, but he doesn't let you, keeping you pinned with his hands on your back. He moves slow at first, as if to make sure you'll enjoy it, and when you start muttering a string of pleas and his name and say "B-bucky please... Tell him to go faster" He just about looses it. Growling at the way your walls grip him so tight, his hand coming down on your ass cheek, slapping and then taking a handful of it, his nails digging on your skin.  
You watch as Bucky strokes his cock, and want to get your hands on him, or your mouth or anything, really, you just want to touch him.  
And is, almost, as if Ivar can read your mind because he growls lowly "Fucking jerk his cock, you slut... I know you want it"  
You extend your hand and wrap it at the base of Bucky's cock, your walls spasming around Ivar at his words.  
Bucky wraps his hand around yours and starts guiding you, drawing soft circles on the back of your hand.  
Bucky keeps moving your hand and Ivar keeps pounding into you, with a wild abandon only suiting to the violence that swirls down the surface when it comes to him.  
You come first, each thrust of Ivar's hips making the tip of his length bump against your g-spot, making your eyes water and your whole body tremble.  
Then comes Ivar, growling your name and letting his forehead fall on your back.  
And last Bucky, his seed landing on his abs and chest, and on both your hands.

Ivar pulls out of you and rolls to the side, crawling over to Bucky and kissing him hard, extending his hand for you take and dragging you up, says "Time to clean him up, dove"  
He starts licking the come on Bucky's chest, leaving you to the one on his lower abs. Then Ivar takes your other hand and licks your fingers, while you do the same to Bucky's.  
Once you're done you snuggle between the two of them, feeling Bucky's lips on the crown of your head, and Ivars on your shoulder, your eyes, falling closed.

The next day, when you come back from work, you find a stuffed baby goat laying beside your white teddy bear. You laugh softly to yourself.


End file.
